hidden love
by inluvwithjames
Summary: Lily gets her letter to hogwarts only to find her worst enemy there with her crush-CHAPTER 5 UP
1. lilys letter

(A/N) Um well this is my first fanfic and I've already read plenty of stories about lily and James so don't hate me for some things you don't like. So please r/r! Thanks  
  
Disclaimer-unfortunately I own nothing except the plot and some made up characters along the way.  
  
So on with the show  
  
~Hidden love~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily woke up with a cold sweat in her bed, she had been having a nightmare about some man torturing a lot of people who must've been innocent because of the pain they were forming through their screams. She wasn't so sure if it were real or not even though it felt like she was really there,  
  
But she decided that it was only a dream so there wasn't much to worry about. On her alarm clock the time read 6:35A.M. For a moment she was thinking..something important was going on today but she wasn't quite sure what it was. "OF COURSE!!!!!" she thought. It was her birthday, she would be turning eleven years old today. She was a very organized person, she was always on time, she always had her homework done and she always made sure she was clean she hated being dirty.  
  
As she walked down stairs to the kitchen she passed her sister, Petunia's room, of course the door was shut like always, she thought "I wish she wasn't so mean all the time, I'm the only sister she has, if only she could be nice once." Petunia was never kind to anyone at all, she never listened to anyone except maybe her parents but after they left the room she would continue to break rules.  
  
She always told her parents she was staying at a friends house or over for tea, when she was really with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley, or out smoking with her friends at the park. Lily never really liked Vernon for he was really fat and ugly. She could not see why Petunia would ever go near him and call him handsome when she called lily ugly all the time. Lily of course was not ugly at all, she stood about 4'3 and had long straight auburn hair that reached the bottom of her backside. Her eyes were a dark emerald green, and had very many freckles all around her arms and legs and face. And she also had a very slim body, she was very different then Petunia was. Petunia was two years older than Lily, She had short choppy brown hair that she tried to comb but would never do anything right. Her eyes were light ice blue that could be pretty if she hadn't scowled all the time, she wasn't a very pretty girl she was about the same height of Lily except she was a little bit plump around the middle.  
  
She wore too much makeup that made her look even uglier than she already was, and she was horribly jealous of Lily. To Petunia, Lily was the angel of the family, Petunia never got her way so every time she was into trouble she'd turn around and stick her tongue out at Lily. Well Lily walked into the kitchen to find she was the first up, an owl was on the counter and had a letter attached to its leg. She looked at it not sure what to do, and the owl just stuck its leg out like it was nothing new and that lily was mad if she didn't take the letter. So lily edged her way towards the owl slowly, and took the letter from the owl's leg. It was a letter from a school called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, so she opened the letter at first she thought it was a joke but then the owl was still there. So she went into her mother's bedroom and gave her mom the letter. So she said it was okay to get the owl and bring it into her mother's room, she wrote a note and gave it to the owl and said "Take this to whoever sent you here." So the next day they set off to diagon alley. 


	2. the profiles

(A/N) these are just the profiles for some of the characters in my story, just wanted you to get to know them.~  
  
Disclaimer~ I own nothing except some made up characters and the plot so everything else is J.K Rowling's so please don't sue me ok? Well there.  
  
Lily Evans~ Stands at 4'3 has slim body, muggleborn but she isn't poor and she isn't rich so she's used to getting by. Her worst enemy is Samantha Wakefield. She has long red hair, emerald green eyes and some freckles.  
  
Samantha Wakefield~ Stands at 4'5, not as slim as Lily is. Her father is a muggle and her mother is a witch, She went to primary school with Lily but they don't get along at all. Has short blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
Arabella Figg~ Stands at 4'0, becomes Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. Has Shoulder length Light brown hair, Blue eyes and some freckles on her nose. Pureblood witch, and is always there when she needs to be.  
  
James Potter~ Stands at 5'2, Has black messy hair and thin rimmed glasses, has Brown eyes, Is best friends with Sirius Black. Lives in a big mansion and isn't snobby but knows he's is popular, is the leader of the marauders.  
  
Sirius Black~ Stands at 5'1, Has short black hair that is scruffy on top. Has Dark grey eyes, and is the joker of the marauders. He is best friends with James Potter, if you didn't know any better you'd think they were brothers for they are never apart. Father is a wizard and mother is a muggle.  
  
Remus Lupin~ Stands at 5'0, Has Light brown short hair. Light blue eyes, and is one of the marauders. Pureblood, but is a werewolf and has to make excuses at why he is always gone at certain times of the month.  
  
Peter Pettigrew~(Die you evil scum!) Stands at 4'9, has dirty blonde hair. And beady black eyes. Isn't really a marauder but they hang out with him because they feel sorry for him. Is pureblood. 


	3. meeting new people

(A/N) I'd like to thank my reviewers a lot. I was very happy to find that ppl like my story so far.  
  
So thanks to:  
  
Cherakee: don't worry I'm writing more. Lol  
  
Princess: I'm going I'm going hold your horses Lol  
  
So here's chapter 3-meeting new people  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As lily and her mom went into diagon alley, they saw many different shops around. They seen the huge bank of gringotts (sp ??) they had brought plenty of muggle money so they exchanged most of it for galleons, knuts and sickles. Lily's mom went to flourish and botts while Lily went into madam malkins dress and casual robes (A/N I'm not sure what it's called so I forget hehe).  
  
While waiting to be fitted, Lily met a girl named Arabella Figg. Arabella had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than Lily but not by much, as they introduced themselves. Arabella and Lily became good friends, and Arabella showed Lily around diagon alley. As they walked to meet Lily's mom, they came across 2 boys about there age. They were both taller than Lily and Arabella, one had short black messy hair, with chocolate brown eyes and thin rimmed glasses. The other also had black hair but it was a little longer than the first boy's hair, he had dark grey eyes but they were kindly.  
  
As they walked by each other, the boy with the glasses said hi to Arabella. "Hi James, Sirius aren't you going to say hi to me?" said Arabella. "Not planning on it" said the boy whose name apparently was Sirius. "Ok whatever, anyway this is Lily Evans, she just found out that she was a witch this morning." "Nice to meet you" said James. "Hi! My name is SIRIUS LEE BUFF!" said Sirius. (I'm sorry if I didn't as permission for that because it's from a story- but I couldn't remember what story it's from.)  
  
"Sorry for this weirdo over here, his name is really Sirius Black." Said James. "Well I'm James Potter, your going to Hogwarts too right?" "Yeah" said Lily. "That's good, I hope to see you on the train." Said James grinning. "Well sorry to break up your little chat but we have to go." Said Arabella. Lily didn't know what it was but her stomach flipped over when James talked to her. "How do you know them?" asked Lily. "James and Sirius?  
  
My parents and Sirius' parents are good friends." "So every time I go to Sirius' house or he comes to mine, James is always with him." Said Arabella as a matter of factly. "well if you guys see a lot of each other then why didn't Sirius want to say hi to you?" asked Lily. "Well you see I kinda have a little thing for him" said Arabella blushing. "Oh how cute!" exclaimed Lily. "He knows I do, but he doesn't like me so he's acts weird whenever I talk to him." Said Arabella. "oh ok" said Lily.  
  
The months went by for the rest of the summer, and Arabella and Lily were getting closer everyday. It was almost every week they would be at each others house. But Petunia just had to make it hard for Lily and Arabella to have fun, every time Lily and Arabella were around Petunia she would yell "FREAKS!" It was almost like she didn't even care if she got into trouble. So for the rest of the week Lily went to Arabella's, Lily was used to be at Bella's house by now. But one day Sirius and his parents came over, of course James was there but Lily didn't know until she walked into the living room and seen him sitting there.  
  
"Well look who it is Jamesie boy! Our little Lily flower!" said Sirius. "I noticed." Said James. "Hi" said Lily blushing. For the rest of the day James and Sirius were there but left after a while, "Wow, James seems to fancy you Lily." Said Bella teasingly. "Oh be quiet!" said lily. But inside lily was screaming "I HOPE SO CAUSE I FANCY HIM TOO!!" she couldn't tell Bella that could she? I'll tell her later on, after all she is my best friend!  
  
The next day they went to the Kings cross train station, "Platform 9 ¾ ? but there's no such thing!" said Lily. "oh for goodness sakes lily! Just walk through barriers nine and ten!" said Bella. Lily looked at her like her head was shaved bald, "Just watch me." Said Bella as she walked right through the platform. Lily looked around to see if anyone else seen her go through. But they didn't, so lily ran through only to bump into Bella and knock her over. "Hey!" cried Bella, "Help me up!" As they got on the train, they couldn't find a compartment that was empty. All that was there was ones that were wither full or half full of weird looking people. Finally they found the last compartment on the train, as Lily opened the train to feel her heart crushed at the sight she seen.  
  
Sorry to end this chapter like this but I want the suspense to be able to kill! Hahahahaha! Owell ok bye hehe. 


	4. the club

Disclaimer-ok well we all know I do not own anything except the plot and some characters. And I bet no ones really reading this at all anyway so I don't think I'm going to put a disclaimer on here ok bye. Oh yeah I want to thank my nice reviewers not the rude ones. But I am glad to see that someone is reviewing and actually reading my story. So on with this story here it is. HIDDEN LOVE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Lily opened the door she felt her heart crush at the sight she seen. "Oh my god, don't tell me that you're going to Hogwarts too!" exclaimed Samantha Wakefield, who had been sitting by James holding his hand. "Well I am. Said Lily grumpily, sorry to barge in, we were just leaving." Wait a minute, so you two have already met?" said James, looking very confused. "Met? Well I guess you can call us acquainted people since we went to the same primary school." said Lily. "Not that we were friends or anything, thank god." She quickly added. "Well we had better get going since there is clearly no room here." Said Bella, who had been listening and didn't want trouble. "Good riddance." Said Samantha. "ditto" said Bella and Lily at the same time as they left.  
  
"whoa for a minute there I thought there was going to be a catfight!" said Bella as Lily quickly found a compartment that only had one person in it. "Well I hate to think about what would have happened if there was!" Said Lily. "Oh! We are sorry, I'm Lily Evans and this is Arabella Figg." "Bella for short." "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin." Said the boy who was obviously sitting across from them. "Yes well anyway who was that Lily?" said Bella. "Samantha Wakefield, most popular, snobby and richest girl in my entire primary school. And I hope you don't like her because I hate her guts." Said Lily. "No way, did you see the way she was looking at James? And she was holding his hand!" cried Bella. "James Potter?" asked Remus. "Yes, you know him?" asked Lily. "Know him? Of course I know him! I've known him since I was 3 years old!" Said Remus matter of factly. "Really, then why aren't you with him and that piece of snot?" said Lily. "Well there wasn't much room in there." "Oh, it makes everything worse seeing her with him when ive had a crush on him for like ever!" "Hey! You never told me that!" said Bella, Who was practically flabbergasted. (hehe I like that word) "Well I was going to but decided to wait until now!"  
  
(A/N I'm going to push it up a little and go straight into 5th year.) "Ok now what do we do?" Shouted Lily. Lily, Bella and some other girls from their dorm were at a club in Hogsmeade, along with a lot of other kids from Hogwarts, most of them were 5th year up. "Lets split up and see if we can find anybody to dance with." Said Bella as they began to split up. "Wait! Don't you mean like grind instead of dance?" asked Lily confused. "Well yeah whatever." Replied Bella. So lily stood there a moment, and decided to go to the middle and closed her eyes and started dancing like she was grinding with an invisible person. Just then she felt someone behind her actually grinding with her, she turned around to see James Potter. She was a little bit shocked to see him since they weren't exactly friends anymore since the little incident in 1st year. So she danced with him anyway because another song already started playing This is a Missy Elliott one-time exclusive (Come on)  
  
Is it worth it, let me work it  
  
I put my bang down, flip it and reverse it  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
If you got a big ***, let me search it  
  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
Pretty soon they became the sight of the crowd and everyone including a certain blonde had been watching, "You know you're girlfriend wont like this don't you?" said Lily. "I don't really care, cause she ain't my mom now is she?  
  
I'd like to get to know ya so I could show ya  
  
Put the p**** on ya like I told ya  
  
Gimme all your numbers so I could phone ya  
  
Your girl actin' stank then call me over  
  
Not on the bed, lay me on your sofa  
  
Phone before you come, I need to shave my chocha  
  
You do or you don't or you will or won't ya  
  
Go downtown and eat it like a vulture  
  
See my hips and my tips, don't ya  
  
See my a** and my lips, don't ya  
  
Lost a few pounds and my whips for ya  
  
This the kinda beat that go ra-ta-ta  
  
Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta  
  
Sex me so good I say blah-blah-blah  
  
Work it, I need a glass of water  
  
Boy, oh, boy, it's good to know ya  
  
As they continued to grind in the center, meanwhile a certain brown haired blue eyed girl was grinding and getting a little cozy with a certain black haired, grey eyed boy. Guess who. Yup it was Bella and Sirius, surprise surprise.  
  
Is it worth it, let me work it  
  
I put my bang down, flip it and reverse it  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
If you got a big ***, let me search it  
  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette (Come on)  
  
Pretty soon Lily started singing the song to James almost in a seductive way, then he started putting his hands everywhere (and I mean everywhere if you know what I mean) on her body but she didn't care. Just then Samantha walked into the bathroom and started throwing up, when she was done she started walking out the door when she heard voices.  
  
If you a fly gal get your nails done  
  
Get a pedicure, get your hair did  
  
Boy, lift it up, let's make a toast-a  
  
Let's get drunk, that's gon' bring us closer  
  
Don't I look like a Halle Berry poster  
  
See the Belvedere playin' tricks on ya  
  
Girlfriend wanna be like me, never  
  
You won't find a bitch that's even better  
  
I make you hot as Las Vegas weather  
  
Listen up close while I take it backwards  
  
I'm not a prostitute, but I could give you what you want  
  
I love your braids and your mouth full of floss "Never thought I'd see the day ya know?" "Oh I know I'm glad something is actually happening between them." She recognized the one voice as Sirius Black but she wasn't so sure who the others belonged to.  
  
Love the way my a** go bum-bum-bum-bum  
  
Keep your eyes on my bum-bum-bum-bum-bum  
  
And think you can handle this gadong-a-dong-dong  
  
Take my thong off and my ass go vroom  
  
Cut the lights off so you see what I could do  
  
Is it worth it, let me work it  
  
I put my bang down, flip it and reverse it  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
If you got a big ***, let me search it  
  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette (Come on)  
  
Boys, boys, all type of boys  
  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
  
Why-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
  
Rock-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
  
Girl, girl, get that cash  
  
If it's 9 to 5 or shakin' your ass  
  
Ain't no shame, ladies do your thang  
  
Just make sure you ahead of the game  
  
Just 'cause I got a lot of fame supa  
  
Prince couldn't get me change my name papa  
  
Kunta Kinte a slave again, no sir  
  
Picture black sayin', "Oh, yes a master"  
  
Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor  
  
Minnie Me and Big Ren can out last ya  
  
Who is the best, I don't have to ask ya  
  
When I come out you won't even matter  
  
Why you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
  
So you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
  
As the drummer boy go ba-rom-pop-pom-pom  
  
Give you some-some-some of this Cinnabun  
  
Is it worth it, let me work it  
  
I put my bang down, flip it and reverse it  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
If you got a big ***, let me search it  
  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette  
  
It's your fremme neppa venette (Come on)  
  
To my fellas  
  
I like the way you work that  
  
To my ladies  
  
You sure know how to work that.  
  
"Um well.I.I I have to g-go b-bye." Said Lily as she went into the bathroom hurriedly. "Lily.Lily? Lil-Oh there you are! Said Bella as she ran into Lily sitting on the floor smoking a cigarette. "You know we aren't supposed to smoke in here, let's go outside okay?" As she put the cigarette out, Lily and Bella hurried outside.  
  
"Here let me have one." Said Bella as Lily gave her a cigarette.  
  
"So what was up with that Lily?"  
  
"I dunno" "What do you mean i dunno???  
  
"I mean I dunno" (I know that sounds stupid)  
  
"I mean I went into the middle and started dancing then I felt someone come up behind me and he was just. just... there." Said Lily.  
  
"Well From where I was standing it looked like a lot more than dancing! He was grabbing your ass and stuff man. I thought you didn't like him at all."  
  
"Well I don't but it felt weird but in a good way you know?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Meanwhile back at the common room four boys were talking silently amongst each other. "So what was that about prongs?" asked Sirius. "I dunno, she was just in there dancing and she looked sexy so I went over and starting doin my thang. Trust me everything was innocent!" Sexy? Whoa where did that come from? "Well you must have forgot about your girlfriend or something because it didn't look to innocent to me." Sirius replied "Hey, she blew me off for her friends and I wanted to dance so I did. Just not with her." Said James. "Well I think I'm gonna head upstairs k? later." Said James as he got up. As soon as James was out of earshot- "So you're not going to tell him about Figg?" said Remus  
  
"Hell no! I didn't really plan on it happening so I don't think it should get out. Ok I'm going to sleep now bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so how do you like that? 9 pages so I better get some reviews I might update more if I do. So be thinking about it ok? Thanks for the song missy elliot- by the way its called work it I like this song. I had a diff part for that but I changed it at the last second. I got more parts with songs coming ok? I'm not sure which ones but trust me they'll be good ok bye. 


	5. simple and clean

Disclaimer~ we all know I don't own this wonder piece of work so lets not even bother worrying about it ok?  
  
So here's the story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was Saturday, Lily was just starting to have a nice dream when all of a sudden- "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!!" cried Bella as she open up the curtains to Lily's bed to reveal sunlight.  
  
"Ugh, what time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to get a watch and get up so we can go into Hogsmeade, remember? We're going shopping for new clothes since we are going to the club tonight.  
  
"Come on what time is it really?"  
  
"9:30"  
  
"A.M.??"  
  
"Yup now let's go"  
  
So Lily got up shooting an evil glare at Bella and went into the bathroom coming out in dark blue flares, white tennis shoes, and a hot pink belly button top that had one long sleeve on the left side and on the right side it was bare on her shoulder and her are was bare also. (I know that it's confusing but it looked good ok?)  
  
Bella had a long sleeved bright yellow top on that showed her belly button and had bright blue flares on with sandals.  
  
As they headed into hogsmeade lily kept getting dirty looks from some Ravenclaw girls and some Hufflepuffs. "Why does everyone look so peeved at me?" thought Lily. "Everybody except the guys are giving us weird looks" said Bella in a hushed voice. As they walked more they came to a bulletin board that had a picture of Lily dancing with James and a picture of Bella with Sirius?  
  
Under the pictures it read ~  
  
SLUTS OF HOGWARTS  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter a new item?  
  
Sirius Black and Arabella Figg Dancing in spotlight. "Oh my my look who it is the sluts of Hogwarts, don't you think you could at least go with someone in your own league?" Came a voice behind them.  
  
Lily and Bella were at a loss of words, "Get lost Wakefield" said Remus Lupin. Lily felt like crying, she didn't know what to do. Later that day she had seen James in the corridor. Only to find he acted as nothing had happened the night before. She sat in her room crying Listening to a song that she listened to every time she was hurt. She started to sing, but little did she know Bella was standing in there listening.  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
When you walk away  
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy  
  
Are confusing me  
  
That's when you came to me and said,  
  
Wish I could prove I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
It's enough when I say so  
  
And maybe some things are that simple  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
Is a little later on  
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
"Oh, Lily it will be alright, no one cares what they say. Their all just stuck up jerks." said Bella "I seen James in the corridor and he didn't even respond that I was there and acted as thought noting happened. I'm not a slut am I?" Asked Lily as she started to cry again.  
  
"No you're not a slut, besides he came onto you remember?" said Bella reassuringly. "You never told me you danced with Sirius." Said Lily.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to but now I guess its out." Said Bella with a sigh.  
  
"Come on lets go for a walk." Said Bella.  
  
As they went outside around the lake, they talked about the night before, clothes, what they wanted to be after Hogwarts and other things.  
  
"Uh oh" said Lily as a group of Hufflepuffs came from behind them and a group of ravenclaw's came in front of them.  
  
"I see you've been messing around with the wrong crowed again eh?" said one ravenclaw.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should tie them both up." Said another.  
  
"Don't touch them Patil." Came a voice that could only belong to one person: James Potter.  
  
"Listen we don't need you chari-"Started Lily but was cut off by him. "Just get lost you've caused enough trouble around here." Said James not looking at her. Of course this made her mad and said a lot of things she regretted the second she said them. "Well then why are you here? Shouldn't you be out snogging or fucking with your girlfriend? At least I don't ruffle my hair up to make it look like I've just gotten off my broom or play with that stupid little snitch just to get attention!!" She screamed as she ran off to the portrait hole. "Sunshine daisies" Said Lily as the portrait opened. She ran up to her dorm and didn't come out for three hours.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how was that I admit it wasn't very long but I'm kind of tired so that's all I felt writing. Thanks for the song Utada Hikaru- Simple and clean. This song belongs to her and Kingdom hearts the game. So have a good day and review!!!! Now, so bye. 


End file.
